Lovely Fragile (one shot)
by EchoScar
Summary: In just a blink of an eyes Uryuu life started change into something he never expected will totally change his future.


LOVELY FRAGILE

By : UnchainMelody

In just a blink of an eyes his life started changing into something he never expected will totally change his life.

* * *

Notes :I'm really(not all actually) sorry if the characters are fanfiction have been sleeping in my computer for years and i decided to finally wake it up and posted ,all my story will be in HIATUS until I decided to continue it except this one.I might make this one as only one shot instead unless there are some readers who request for , enjoy.

Oh,some reminder,this is a scene that didn't took place in Bleach manga/anime.I'm not going to confuse the reader about Inoue having Ichigo's son and all I'm more of leave if you hate YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/RAPE

* * *

"Kurosaki-ah-I can't,no more.!"Uryuu moaned when Ichigo hit his prostate.

"Why?You seem to be enjoying this."Ichigo said as he started to hit that spot again and Uryuu to moan in pleasure.

"No-Please sto-ah-..more...no stop. . "Uryuu mind was getting fuzzy by 's just too much heat and know he will be regretting this later but for now,the pleasure seem uncontrollable with no 's humiliating how he seem to enjoy the pleasure.

"Uryuu,I'm going to come."Ichigo panted as he reached out for Uryuu lip and kissed him.

"Ichigo!"

"Uryuu!"

They come together and Uryuu's eyes started closing as he fall into a deep sleep as Ichigo pulled out the blanket over the two of them and hugged Uryuu who had a single teardrop fell silently down his cheeks.

* * *

Uryuu eyes flutter open as he stared at the ceilings in his dream really give him a and Kurosaki Ichigo doing sex together is a total wince at the striking pain on his waist and below as tried to sat blinks for a few times letting his eyes adjusted to the dark 's when he caught the naked body by his almost chocked on his breath when he realize who's the naked body by his of yesterday came playing in his was drunk after drinking sake with Renji which a total mistake of Ichigo to drink especially that he's underage,Renji bought Ichigo to his place and asked him to take care of Ichigo then who;s still drunk suddenly pinned Uryuu down as he tried to change Ichigo's clothes that smelt terribly of kissed him on the lips and when Uryuu who was still stunned didn't seem to struggle away he started kissing him again and they did 'that' stuff together . . . Uryuu felt his hands tremble as he clutched the blanket.

Uryuu quietly crept out off the bed trying not to woke Kurosaki up on the process and took a long he stared at his body in the mirror,he could see red marks all over from his necks to his his wrists had bruised form of handprint. He winced as he touched the bruised. It's painful but not as painful as his aching heart at that felt dirty, humiliated, naked. He kept scrubbing on his body as hard as can as if trying to washed away what had happen that could felt his skin stung as he scrubbed harder and red flushed appeared on his night . . . Uryuu clenched his didn't want to 't want to.

Flashback

DING!DONG!

Uryuu was awaken from his sleep upon hearing the doorbells grabbed his glasses and walked toward the door wondering who on earth will came to rang his doorbells at this kind of he reached the door she felt the reiatsu of Renji and hand froze on the door handle calculating if he should open the door.

Somehow it seem like something is happening as Renji keep pressing the doorbells that echo around and caused a lot of noises which will woke the other had to open the by the echo of the enter into his apartment without saying anything while carrying a drunk Ichigo on his shoulder who smelt terribly of set Ichigo on the bed which Uryuu had slept on before they looked at Uryuu who was standing at the doorway of his own bedroom.

"Sorry to disturb your night."

"Do you know it's rude for people to enter someone's place without permission?"Uryuu asked and pushed his glasses up like how he used to.A habit Uryuu could barely help.

" you handle him?He got drunk having a drinking fight with Ikakku."

"That's not my should just send him straight to his bedroom instead of bothering my sleep."Uryuu glared at Renji.

"Oh,come guys supposed to be friends right?So then I will get ne."Before Uryuu could protest Renji jumped off through the window and left him alone with a drunk Kurosaki on his bed.

"Great."Uryuu muttered in annoyance as he went to took out some extra as he saw Ichigo in a drunk position,he decided to changed the clothes totally smelt terribly of sake that he had to hold himself from kicking him out tried hard not to pinched his nose in did this idiot Ichigo get into 's still underage for goodness reached out to pull his clothes off when Ichigo suddenly grabbed his stared at Ichigo in annoyance.

" Kurosa-"Before he could finish his words Kurosaki pulled him into a deep tried to struggled when Kurosaki started to acted more by pinning him lips met again in such intense that Uryuu almost kiss him back but realize it before he could do it and struggled more."Baka!Kurosaki-let me go!"Kurosaki stared into him as he broke the eyes are full of lusted and passion but what surprised him more is that one of Ichigo's eyes are golden,and the others are sharing him or what?

"Uryuu ,I . . . ."Uryuu didn't get to heard the next word as he were kissed again.

He's so going to regret this when he wake up later.

* * *

So it's really short and I DIDN'T really mention 'bout I'm never good in writing porn pieces 'cause it make me blush and feel like digging my own grave so I can laid there and empty my mind from I did try writing it so I hope it's not so bad.'Cause I could barely write a few lines of porn without hitting my head on the wall*a bug bump on my forehead*Please enjoy.

P/S : I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes/grammatical error/missing words.


End file.
